Nothing Really Matters
by robsgirl96
Summary: Elena is running from her formal life. Is Damon the only one who can save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Just playing around with the characters. Tell me what you think in a review. **

**~:~:~:~:~: **

I couldn't even remember where I was. All I could think about was the hot saltiness pooling into my mouth. I had followed Stef's diet for quite a while, but I needed something more substantial. Trying to get the memories from earlier out of my head, I bit down harder. Blood rushed into my mouth as I sucked even harder. The man who had the misfortune of being dinner tonight was more than willing to follow me out behind the bar.

"Elena. You need to let the nice man go." A familiar male voice sounded through the alley.

"Damon. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked releasing my dinner.

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't be able to find you if you left Mystic Falls? Bonnie told me." He smirked at me.

"I should have known that the little witch couldn't be trusted. Oh well, we're supposed to learn from mistakes, aren't we?"

"Lena, talk to me. Tell me what's going on with you. You can't keep running from your problems!"

"That's rich, coming from you of all people! I mean, aren't you the one who made it a point to run away after you kissed me? Aren't you the one who left with Katherine when I told you we couldn't do anything because I was dating Stefan? Aren't you the-"

"Yes, point made. I run from my issues. But that's not who you are! Why did you leave this time? Because I told you that I slept with Katherine? Well listen here Sweetie, if that hurt your feelings, you need to suck it up. There were all those years before you after all."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH ANYONE WHO PURPOSELY DID ANYTHING TO HURT ME!" I roared.

"So that's what this is about? Not that I slept with someone else. But because I slept with Katherine after everything she put you through?" he whispered.

"Yes." I said pushing past him.

It's true, I had run. I couldn't deal with Damon after I walked in on him telling Stefan how recently he had slept with her before we got together. She just had to ruin everything. I thought all was okay. The three of us, Damon Stefan and I, had finally reached a point where we were comfortable with one another. Damon and I had started a relationship. No matter what I did to make them happy, it always came down to her.

I continued walking. I didn't care where I ended up, I just needed to get away. I knew he would come running after me. It was almost as if it were wired into his system to ensure that I was safe. No matter how much we fought, he was always there. Lost in my own thoughts, I ran into a wall. That is, I ran into him.

"So why Chicago?" he asked.

"It was the first major trip you and I went on and I remembered you saying you'd never come here again. Guess that's another lie. Oh well, guess I'm getting used to being disappointed." I snapped.

I attempted to walk around him, but he grabbed my shoulders.

"I understand you being mad at me and all, but we aren't going to get anywhere if you keep walking away from me. Haven't you realized by now that I'm going to follow you wherever you go?"

"Why!? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I shouted, tears falling freely.

"Because I love you Elena!"

That's when everything went black. Guess I'm a vampire who faints.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, tell me. What did ya'll think about the last chapter? As we all know, I own NOTHING from the Vampire Diaries. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**~:~:~:~:~:**

_Guess I'm a vampire who faints._

I was expecting a reaction after he said that. But what I didn't expect was to wake up in some hotel. Okay, I take that back. I knew he would take care of me. He always does. I didn't expect to wake up curled into his side in some hotel while he lay sleeping beside me.

"Finally, the Fierce Fainter decides to wake up." Damon chuckled.

"When did we get here?" I asked.

"Last night. You fainted after I told you I love you. I have to say, not the reaction I was expecting."

"Yeah, well I wasn't emotionally prepared for that confession."

"Elena, when have you ever been emotionally prepared for anything?" He asked.

"Well what did you expect me to say? After I found out you slept with Katherine right before we got together, my heart broke. I couldn't stand to look at you, let alone talk out our issues with you. I needed to get away. I couldn't tell you that I am madly in love with you and can't see the rest of my existence without you. You should have told me. Things might be different if you hadn't hidden it from me."

"Things can still be different. I love you Elena, and you just admitted that you love me. We can start over. We don't even have to go back to Mystic Falls. Not if you don't want to. Please, give me another chance. Give US another chance."

I couldn't just ignore his piercing blue eyes.

"If I agree to this, and that's a big IF, what did you have in mind?" I asked putting my head on his chest.

"Anything you want."

"Will you promise to tell me everything from now on?"

"Swear."

I looked up at him. Could it be that easy? Could I just forgive him like that, let everything get back to normal and just be happy?

"Okay, but we are doing things on my terms. We aren't going back to Mystic Falls. I refuse to go back and have Katherine randomly show up on our door step and try to ruin everything like she has a knack for doing." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sweetheart, I agree with all of that, but there is one thing we may not have to worry about anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Katherine won't be a factor anymore."

I couldn't have heard him right. Katherine Pierce, THE Katherine Pierce, is no longer going to be a factor in my life?

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting up.

"It would seem that our little witchy friend and all of her witchy ghost friends decided that Katherine had caused enough trouble. Especially when Bonnie found out that she was the reason you left. So three glasses of bourbon, a mopey me, and a little Bonnie magic later, it seems that Miss Katherine Pierce is no longer a problem." He said smirking at me.

"Let's travel the world." I said randomly.

"Hmmm. Let me think. The girl I love, with me, traveling the entire world, no more distractions, no responsibilities, and an eternity to do it? I think I can handle that." He said placing a kiss on my lips.

We were in our own little bubble. It was us against the world. Everything was great. At least it was until Damon's phone rang. Huffing he got off of the bed and made his way towards the table by the door.

"What?" He growled into the phone.

Whoever was on the other end must have said something horrible because his face went completely blank. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"Elena, we need to leave. NOW." He whispered.

**~:~:~:~:**

**A/N: Whatcha Think?**


End file.
